Rainy Days: First up, Shikamaru and Ino
by PastSorrows
Summary: My first story, a series opener  with Ino and various guys. In this one its a ShikaxIno pairing. Enjoy, and please review!


Rainy Days Series: First up is Shikamaru and Ino

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-san owns Naruto. lucky.

The thunder clouds rolled and unleashed their pent up fury on the Hidden Village of Konahoa. The thunder clapped, the rain poured down, the lighting flashed across the sky, and Shikamaru was only thinking one thing.

_...Troublesome... Why can't the sky just be calm, so I can watch the clouds float by without getting soaked?_ _Well, I guess it's not letting up at all, so I should go home. Of course Asuma's on a mission and my dad is tending the deer, so no one left to play shougi with._ Shikamaru sighed and hopped out of the tree, and was about to start running for his apartment when he saw a certain blonde haired loudmouthed kunoichi sprinting for his tree.

"Hey Shikamaru! Wait up!" Ino yelled as she ran for cover under the tree. "Hi Shikamaru. Bad weather, huh? I got soaked."

"Aa." Shikamaru looked at his team mate, noticing how she really was wet. Her clothes where plastered to her like a second-skin. She looked good. Curves in all the right places, beautiful hair that was dripping and hanging all around her, a nice sized chest. But what got him, as always, where her eyes. Sky blue and shining, her eyes was what always stood out to him. _She's grown up_.

Shikamaru felt a sharp pain in his head as Ino punched him. "Oh come on! I bust my butt to get over here just to see you, getting soaking wet, and all you can do is say 'Aa'!? You're so lazy, Shikamaru!" She "humphed" and turned away.

_Then again, the more things change... _Shikamaru stood up and gave her a look. "You came over here to see me? To whom do I owe this honor?" He prepared to get hit again, but then was surprised when he saw Ino looked hurt at his sarcasm.

"Well I'm sorry I bothered you then! I'll just leave you to yourself, and not tell you what Chouji was going to say!" She started to stomp off, but Shikamaru grabbed her arm and pulled her back, ignoring her squeals of surprise.

"Alright Ino, I'm sorry. What did Chouji have to say?" Ino blushed a delicate pink, and started to fidget. "Well, um, h-he said" she stopped as a huge flash of lighting burst out of the clouds, followed by a deafening thunderclap. She squeaked and mashed herself closer to Shikamaru. They stood hugging each other while the thunder and lighting subsided for a second. "Oh god, that scared me! I can't stand thunderstorms…" her blush darkened when she realized Shikamaru was still holding her, but didn't pull away.

"I don't like them either… I can't watch the clouds when there's a storm like this… makes it to troublesome." _She smells really nice... like the flowers she works with. Wait, what?! _Noticing that she was blushing and sweating, Shikamaru let her go. "Oh, s-sorry Ino, I didn't…. mean t-" she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry about it Shikamaru, I'm the one who jumped at you… the thunder just surprised me." She said softly. Ino sighed and leaned against the tree. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Shikamaru. I just was mad because I was expecting you to be glad to see me."

Shikamaru leaned against the tree next to her. "Don't apologize, Ino. I really **was **glad to see you. It was just…"

"Unexpected?"

He smiled. "Yeah. You're usually trying to find Sasuke, or hanging out with Sakura. I was surprised to see you alone."

She pouted "I'm not always with them! I'm usually in the flower shop. If you'd just come by sometime…" She blushed when she realized what she was saying. "If it's not to troublesome, I mean…"

Shikamaru smiled outwardly, but on the inside his mind was reeling in shock. _Did she just ask me over…? No way, she couldn't have. Could she?_ "I'd be glad to, Ino. I might come by some time."

"Oh, okay, good." She paused for a second. "Shikamaru?"

"Hm? I-I mean, yes?" _Please don't hit me..._

"Why do you watch the clouds?" She edged her way closer to Shikamaru, and brushed his hand with hers. Shikamaru blushed for a second, taken by surprise by her question.

"W-what did you say? I um, well, I…" Ino giggled as Shikamaru started to blush furiously. _Oh god, she's kinda cute when she giggles like that...Wait, what am I thinking?!? She's my friend, and she loves Sasuke! Get a grip Nara._

"Are you blushing, Shikamaru?" She teased.

"God, you're troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed. He chuckled slightly.

"Come on Shikamaru, answer me." Ino said, adding a little steel to her voice.

Shikamaru raised his hands up to calm her down. "Alright, alright. Take it easy Ino." He thought for a second. "I guess... I envy them."

Ino frowned. "You envy the clouds? Why?" She got closer to Shikamaru, and took his hand absentmindedly.

"Because they're so...free. They don't have anything expected of them, and can just do what they want. When they want to rain, they rain. When they want to drift, they drift. Nobody really cares about what they do. They have no pressure on them."

"Wow…" Ino sighed. "Sounds so peaceful, huh?"

"I'd rather be a cloud than a ninja any day. But I can't, so the best I can do is watch them" Shikamaru looked up. "Hey, the rain stopped." Sure enough, the rain was gone, and the sun was peeking through the clouds."

"Oh, yeah. It did." Ino sighed, and looked sad.

Shikamaru frowned. "I thought you hated thunderstorms" he said, confused.

Ino smiled at him and said "I'm learning to like them better. Thanks for the talk, Shikamaru. "

Shikamaru sighed, and returned to his usual attitude. "I guess it wasn't too troublesome."

Ino started to walk off. "Hey Shikamaru!" He looked up. "Remember to stop by the shop sometime! If you don't, I'll belt you!!" She smiled and jumped onto a rooftop. In a flash, she was gone.

Shikamaru just sighed and started walking back to his apartment. Before he got through the door, he remembered something.

_Wasn't Ino supposed to tell me something?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: My first story on this site eva! WOO! I just wanted to take up a little space in order to thank all of you who read this story. At least, I wanted to, but I'm only thanking those who review! Being my first story, and naturally a little sketchy probably, any review is welcome, on one condition. You may call my story whatever you wish, but at least add a little constructive criticism to it! I don't care if you hate my story; tell me how to get better so this won't happen again! Also, I'm looking for a Beta reader. Leave a review telling me if you want to. I require a few things for a beta reader. They are:

-----------

At least a B grade in a High school/ Jr. High English class- can't help if you don't know what you're doing! (I may change this later, depending on the circumstance.)

Must check email frequently- you won't help me if I only hear from you once a month!

OPEN MINDED. You have no idea how annoying it is to have someone tell you to change your story to their liking. I write in different ways, so my reader needs to adapt! I mean, if I have a reader who only likes semi depressing stories, or have to adhere to the original story line, they will not help me at all! I'm looking for someone who can tell me to convey the characters and plot better, not to change my elements!! Keep R&R-ing!


End file.
